This invention relates generally to brakes, and more particularly concerns the installation and use of a caliper-type disc brake.
Brake units of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,206 to Kibler et al have met with marked commercial success. They are highly effective in controlling vehicles such as light recreational vehicles, small garden tractors, riding lawn mowers, and golf carts.
At least some golf cart manufacturers install brakes of this type by extending brake unit assembly bolts through a bracket secured to the vehicle. Over-size bracket apertures are required to permit adequate clearance for various vehicle parts, and to permit the motion of brake unit parts which is necessary to effect proper braking action. Thus, the brake units are not rigidly attached to the bracket and vehicle. Because the brake bolt/bracket aperture support point does not coincide with the brake unit center of gravity, the brake unit tends to tilt with respect to the bracket and other vehicle parts. Under these conditions, the brake unit friction pads may rub against the wheel-mounted brake rotor disc. This rubbing action causes friction pad wear and can at least marginally rob the vehicle of effectively available motive power.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive yet effective caliper disc brake and brake mount device for light vehicles such as golf carts in which this brake drag is minimized or eliminated.
A more specific object is to provide a mounting device for securing a brake unit to a vehicle so that brake drag and consequent wear and motive power loss are minimized or eliminated. A similar object is to provide a simple, easily-installed mounting device for securing a disc brake unit to a vehicle so that brake unit friction pad drag and consequent wear against a wheel-mounted brake disc are minimized or eliminated.
Yet more specifically, it is an object to provide an inexpensive, yet positive and reliable mounting system for attaching a caliper disc brake to a brake mounting bracket so as to align the brake unit with a wheel-carried disc, and thus prevent or at least minimize unwanted rubbing action between brake unit friction pads and the brake disc.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.